The invention relates to a device for transferring and nesting blister packs.
Generally, blister packs are stacked facing in the same direction before they are put into boxes on the packaging line. This means that the pockets of the blister packs in the stack are always facing down or always facing up.
By way of exception, however, the two blister packs of a pair can be stacked so that they face in opposite directions, which means that the pockets of one blister pack are always facing those of its neighbor. This makes sense whenever the blister packs have deep pockets and these are arranged on the blister packs so that the two sets of pockets can “mesh” with each other, so to speak. In this way, the stacking height of the blister packs and thus the height of the folding box, into which the stack of blister packs is to be inserted, can be cut nearly in half.
There are many possible ways to stack blister packs in this opposite-facing, nesting manner. Usually, the mechanical designs of such nesting devices are complicated, and the machines are usually extremely large. This leads to high production costs and to a considerable increase in the length of the packaging line